


Bells Will Be Ringing

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil doesn't care if Dan has jet lag. It's New Year's Eve and he's going to find a way to keep him awake until midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells Will Be Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a holiday present for [visualdarkness24](http://visualdarkness24.tumblr.com/).

  
  
Dan stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork and had to blink a few times before it came back into focus. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to stay awake, but Phil had gone through the effort of having dinner waiting for him when he arrived and he couldn’t resist the smell of Chinese takeaway.   
  
“I only got in an hour before you did and we have no food,” Phil said. “Sorry dinner isn’t more exciting.”   
  
“No, this is perfect.” _Blink. Blink._ “Think they’ll still deliver groceries tomorrow? New Year’s Eve and all that.”   
  
“I already have an order in. Tomorrow isn’t New Year’s Eve anyway. We’ve got another two days. How disoriented are you?” Phil was holding a chopstick in each hand and trying to spear a piece of broccoli rather than lift it to his mouth. “Are you impressed that I didn’t forget anything? I remembered the house keys, obviously, and I have my glasses. I didn’t need to bring my passport, even though it sometimes feels like visiting another country when I go back home.”   
  
“Hmm.” Dan drew the tines of his fork through the sauce on his plate. “Right.”   
  
“I’m going to miss it so much.”   
  
“Miss what?”   
  
“My childhood _home._ " Phil continued attacking his food like he was trying to wound it, rather than eat it. "My parents are selling it. Someone else is going to be sleeping in my bedroom, Dan. That’s just weird."   
  
“Sleeping in your bedroom sounds nice.”   
  
Phil laughed. “You’re not going to make it much longer, are you?”   
  
“No, I’m really not.” Dan shoved his plate away so he could rest his head on the table. “I’m listening though, I swear.”   
  
“Go to bed. You can listen tomorrow. I’ll clean up.”   
  
Dan reached his arm out across the table and smiled when he felt Phil fold his hand over his fingers. “Come with me?”   
  
“I’m too wired to sleep. It’s early.”   
  
“We had plans though.” Dan’s voice took on an edge of whining. He was always like this when he was overly tired.  
  
Phil let go of Dan’s hand and walked around the table to stand behind him. He massaged his shoulders for a moment and Dan made an appreciative noise. “Tempting offer, but sex with unconscious people isn’t really a thing of mine.”   
  
“Maybe I can stay awake,” he mumbled.  
  
“Since when are you an optimist?” Phil pulled Dan’s chair away from the table and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Come on. I’ll get in bed with you until you crash, which will probably be in ten seconds.”   
  
There were times when cuddling was just as good as sex to Phil, although he knew that Dan would be offended if he ever told him that. It took less than a minute for Dan to drop off once they got into bed but Phil stayed with him for another half an hour. They cuddled against each other, sharing a pillow while pressed chest to chest.   
  
Phil’s body shook with silent laughter at every noise Dan made and he was surprised it didn’t wake him up. Dan didn’t actually talk in his sleep but he would mumble as he drifted off, little huffs of breath mixing with sighs of disapproval and satisfied humming.   
  
“You’re so pretty when you sleep,” Phil whispered. His fingers traced over Dan’s eyebrows and his nose and then down to his lips. “I love you.”   
  
——  
  
“Dan, open your eyes. Now.” Phil hit pause on the remote control. “Are you sleeping again?”   
  
“I’m not.” Dan rolled his body away as Phil started nudging him with his foot from the other side of their sofa. “My eyes are open.”   
  
“No, they’re _not_.” Phil laughed and picked up a small cushion. “If they were, you’d see this coming.”  
  
“See what—” Dan’s words ended in a shriek as the pillow hit his head and bounced onto the floor. He giggled and reached down to pick it up. “Touché.”   
  
“How much did you miss?” Phil tossed the remote between his hands. “Should we start the episode over?”   
  
Dan shook his head and yawned. “Let’s turn it off. We can try again, I don’t know, maybe a year when my sleep schedule is returned to normal.”   
  
“There’s no such thing when it comes to your sleeping patterns.” Phil laughed. It’d been two days and Dan was still waking up on India time. “I don’t care. I want you to stay awake for one more hour.”   
  
“Okay, another hour. I will.”   
  
Phil clicked the television off and stood in front of where Dan was sitting on the sofa. “If you aren’t awake when it turns midnight—”  
  
“Then what?” Dan grabbed Phil by the waist and pulled him onto his lap so that Phil was straddling him. “What will you do?”  
  
“I’ll have to find someone else to kiss.”   
  
“I believe you.” Dan smiled and moved his head as Phil leaned in to start pressing kisses against his neck. “I feel insecure and appropriately threatened and will definitely stay awake.”   
  
Phil laughed and pulled back to look him in the eye. “You want more incentive?”   
  
“Yeah.” He raised an eyebrow. “It couldn’t hurt.”   
  
“Did you know the night when you came back from India, I’d planned on rimming you as a welcome home present?” Phil asked the question in a casual tone but couldn’t stop from grinning when he saw Dan’s eyes widen.  
  
“Are you serious?”   
  
Phil shrugged. “You were tired and hungry. I figured we should have dinner first and then you fell asleep.”   
  
“There was an entire day after that where I was awake and we had sex _twice_ and you failed to mention.”   
  
“It just seems like a special occasion sort of thing, doesn’t it?” Phil inclined his head and kissed him, catching his mouth and pulling away and then moving back in again to slide his tongue between his pouting lips. “I thought maybe New Year’s Eve could count as a special occasion, but you’d have to be _awake_. Not sure if you can handle that.”   
  
“I’m honestly not the least bit tired.”   
  
Phil laughed at Dan’s animated voice and slid his hands up his shirt. “Oh, good. What luck.”   
  
Dan refused to close his eyes as Phil started to undress him. He lifted his arms so he could take his shirt off and then watched, barely blinking, as Phil’s hands moved to the waistband of his sweatpants. Phil took his time, letting his hands roam underneath the fabric. He pressed both of his palms flat against him and began to rub in circles, then caressed down his thighs with just the tips of his fingers. Dan was hard by the time Phil dropped down onto the floor and pulled them off altogether.   
  
Dan widened his legs as Phil moved closer to fit himself between his knees. There was a bead of precome already pearling at the tip of Dan’s cock and Phil caught his eye as he leaned forward to lick it off. Dan whimpered as he let his head fall back against the sofa and stared at the ceiling.  
  
“You’re supposed to watch. How will I know you’re still awake?” Phil asked. He took the tip of Dan’s cock into his mouth and let his tongue roll around it. He wrapped his fingers around the base and angled it so that the head rubbed against the inside of his cheek.  
  
Dan exhaled slowly and looked down at him. Phil was staring back up with wide eyes as he kept his mouth closed and let his tongue lick against him. Dan could see the shape of his cock molded in Phil’s mouth, the outline of it making his cheek pop out. He choked out another short whimper and Phil made a muffled noise in response that sounded like a moan.    
  
“Fucking tease.” Dan huffed out a laugh when Phil _winked_ at him because, god, that really wasn’t fair. He let his head fall back again and groaned. “I promise you’ve captured my attention.”   
  
Phil licked down Dan’s cock from the tip to the base and then grabbed his hips to pull him forward so that the small of his back was at the edge of the sofa. Dan instinctively lifted his legs onto Phil’s shoulders to keep himself from sliding to the floor and then blushed at how desperate it must seem, how he couldn’t stop himself from immediately wrapping his legs around his neck. Phil didn’t seem to notice or mind though. He just moved his hands to support Dan’s thighs and ducked his head down to mouth wet kisses against him.   
  
Dan groaned when he felt Phil’s lips against his cock, and then his balls, and then just below. His pulse was racing from anticipation and his hands were in fists at his sides when he finally felt Phil’s hands move down his thighs to cup his ass.   
  
“You ready?” Phil’s breath felt warm against him and Dan wanted to scream.   
  
“Oh god, yes, _please_.”   
  
Phil pressed his tongue flat against Dan’s perineum again, licking and then kissing against it before moving lower. He was gentle, using the palms of his hands rather than his fingers to spread him enough so that he could slide his tongue down. Dan whimpered and gripped the edge of the sofa as he felt all of his nerve endings come alive. Phil flicked the tip of his tongue right against Dan’s rim and then pushed inside the tiniest bit.   
  
Dan felt a rush go through him and he pushed back against Phil’s mouth, forcing his tongue to press in further. He groaned and tried to keep himself still. “Oh jesus, _sorry_. I’m sorry.”   
  
Phil smiled against him and shook his head as much as he could manage to let him know that it was fine. He curled his tongue and began to lick into him. Dan moaned and wrapped his hand around his cock, alternating between squeezing and stroking himself.   
  
He moved his free hand into Phil’s hair and ran his fingers through it. “That feels so good, fuck, I’m getting close but I never want this to end.”   
  
Phil puckered his lips to press a sweet kiss right against his hole before opening his mouth to push his tongue gently inside again. He pulled it out and licked him, moving his tongue flat against him with more pressure. Dan squirmed and rolled his hips. He felt his stomach drop and tingles shoot up his arms every time Phil moved his mouth. He started to cry out as he got closer, his mouth falling open as he gripped Phil’s hair and kept fucking into his hand.  
  
“Oh fuck, Phil, _oh god_.” Dan whimpered and pressed his feet against his back. He arched off the sofa as he came in his hand and all over his chest. Phil pulled away and watched as Dan shuddered and stroked himself through his orgasm before collapsing with a loud groan. “How are you so perfect?”   
  
Phil wiped his mouth with his sleeve and just shook his head. “I missed you while you were gone, you know.”   
  
Dan spread out on his back and took up the length of the sofa. Phil crawled on top of him, placing his legs on either side of Dan’s hips. “Give me just a minute to regain my strength.”   
  
“I can wait,” Phil said and took Dan’s hands in his own. “It’s almost time for the fireworks show anyway.”   
  
Dan blinked at him and looked thoroughly unimpressed. “Are you turning down a blow job because you want to watch fireworks?”   
  
“No, I’m asking to delay it a few hours. It’ll be the perfect way to start the new year.” Phil stood up and tried to pull Dan with him. “Come on. Do you want to go outside or try to watch from the window?”  
  
Dan sat up and gave him a pleading look. “Can’t we just get into bed and watch it on tv instead?”   
  
“Hmm.” Phil cocked his head as if considering it and then smiled. “Okay. As long as I get my midnight kiss.”   
  
Dan stood up and wrapped his arms around him. “You will. You’ll also get one at 12:01 and 12:02 and maybe even 12:03 if you’re lucky.”   
  
“I’m feeling pretty lucky to be honest. I’ll be starting the new year with kisses and fireworks and maybe a blow job if you can keep your eyes open.”  
  
Dan rolled his eyes. “Like I’d fall asleep with your dick in my mouth.”   
  
Phil bit his lip to fight off a smirk.   
  
“That was _one_ time!” Dan reached down to pick up his clothes as he followed Phil out of the room. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for Christmas/New Year 2013.


End file.
